Goten in Wonderland
by FishSticks241
Summary: The last thing I could remember was that Trunks and I were training. Now he's gone with the snacks and I'm hungry. Maybe if I go into these woods I can find Trunks and something to eat? Wait, what's Piccolo doing here! What's happened to him?


I had this idea while re-watching the Buu saga ~~;;; just some crack fic that came to my mind. I had to get this out otherwise it would explode into my mind. This is through Goten's POV by the way. This is based loosely off the Disney production and another version I watched (since I had not read the book before ~~;;; ) so bear with me.

**Warnings:** drug abuse, crude comments, insanity, brief nudity, mild language, violence, child violence, drone conversations, yaoi comments/suggestions, and ears. 1st person POV.

If you do not like any of these things or want to try and flame me, you can go somewhere else, or I'll use the flames to burn houses down ^.~

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** by any means own Alice in Wonderland, or Dragon Ball Z, they are owned by their respective creators. I **DO** however, own the conversations and idea behind this crack fic.

------------------------------

Warm wind blew over my face and through my hair, making me open my eyes. I lifted the lids slowly, still overwhelmed with exhaustion, the play fighting Trunks and I did was intense. I was sure I would win this time around, but I guess I did not. We had both laid down on the tall grass that grew in the middle of nowhere. We obviously could not play anywhere near the city otherwise we would have destroyed something.

Speaking of Trunks, I looked to my side but noticed he was not laying there anymore. Pressing my brows in confusion I sat up and looked around. Actually, the place around me seemed to have changed, unless I had somehow or another gotten up and moved in my sleep.

The grass was a lot taller than it had been and were not green either, but more of a golden yellow, like wheat fields. I looked around. No sign of Trunks was anywhere. I walked towards the only thing I thought would help me find him; the woods to the distant.

Once I stood within the vicinity of the woods, I looked around again. The shade was nice, allowing me to be able to see under the thick canopy. I began to feel panicked. Something did not seem right at all, I felt scared and alone. I walked a bit more into the woods, the twigs and leaves crunching under my shoes and I held my arms tightly around my chest. Though I had no need to be afraid, without Trunks around, I was unsure of what to do.

"I know," I talked to myself. "I can try and call for him." I smiled at that, I was smart, even if I didn't look it most the time. "TRUNKS-KUN!!!!!" I yelled, my hands were cupped around my mouth to try and magnify the sound of my voice.

I got no response. I waited a bit more and tried again. Still... nothing. My stomach began to growl and I remembered that we had snacks with us, but I had left the bag with Trunks before we fell asleep and he was gone so therefore... so were the snacks. It growled again and I held onto my stomach.

I felt my brows scrunch together, "I'm hungry...." I said to myself and started to walk around the woods. Hoping I would find something sooner or later to eat.

It seemed like hours before I finally sat on a log, tired of walking and very hungry. My stomach pined for food and all I could do is clench it and hope that I found something sooner or later. A faint ticking noise filled my ears and I sensed what felt like Trunks in the distance. I stood up quickly to look around, any sign of him, any sign of that bag with the snacks in it. I was so wrapped up in food I did not notice saliva dripping out my mouth till I felt it leave the corner of it and wiped it away almost instinctively.

"Late!" I heard a voice, it kept repeating itself "Late!Late!Late!Late!Late!!!!" the ticking started to get closer and the voice sounded oddly familiar. As the figure approached I could feel my eyes light up.

"TRUNKS-KUN!!!" I yelled and started to run forward to catch up to him but I stopped. He seemed a lot different than when we fell asleep.

In front of me stood my best friend, but he was not wearing any clothes save a black pair of tight underpants and a pair of black cuffs on his wrists. The most odd thing had to be that he had ears. Normal ears, but he also had rabbit ears! I blinked a few times, he did not seem to notice me at all and it was starting to frustrate me. I threw my arms together, crossing them with force and making a 'hmph' noise to try and get his attention. But nothing seemed to work. I wondered if I was a ghost? But to my knowledge I did not have a halo over my head. And to make sure I waved my hand above me but I did not feel anything.

"Trunks-kun!" I yelled again standing almost next to him. He looked behind himself, directly at me.

"Would you stop bothering me, I don't know who this 'Trunks' is, but I'm very late, and if I am any later than I am already being late, I'm afraid that I might not have a head on my shoulders as my punishment for being late." He walked towards a small hole by a tree. "If you shall excuse me, like I said, I'm very late."

I noticed, which I hadn't noticed before, that he was carrying a golden pocket watch. But where he was keeping that watch other than in his hand was beyond me. Other than that, I was confused. What the hell was he talking about? To my surprise, he bent down and crawled through the hole.

"Whaa~!!" I looked in amazement as his body shrunk down and he fit in the hole. Once he left I too, bent down to examine the hole, frantic that my best friend left me, rambling about nonsense no less and left me! Not even telling me where the snacks were. "TRUNKS-KUN!!!" I yelled into the hole. "Where are the snacks?!!" I yelled again but I did not receive any responses.

I sat down on my bottom, tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes. I sniffed once... and then twice. Trying to hold back the tears that wanted to form.

"I do say, I do say." A voice behind me said and I turned quickly, standing and getting into a defensive position. I was caught off guard with what I saw. Before me, sitting on a giant mushroom, with mushrooms all around him was Piccolo... though... he, like Trunks, was different.

"YOUR HUGE!!!" I yelled, looking over his new body. The face was surely Piccolo's but the body was that of a giant caterpillar. He had his turban hate on and armor as well, so I KNEW it was him. I looked in disbelief as he pulled out a thin pipe from the corner of his mouth he had been sucking on.

He looked down at me and opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late, I was too hungry and those mushrooms were sitting there looking delicious. "Hey, hey!" He said, "Cut that out, you'll end up eating the one I'm sitting on." I stopped, and shoved the last piece of mushroom I had in my mouth. He relaxed down and took a drag from the pipe. "You wish to follow that rabbit did you not?" He asked and looked at him confused.

"The hole is too small" I told him, looking back. "I mean... I could just rip the tree up if I wanted to..." That was an idea, I should have thought of that before.

"I have a special mushroom that will allow you to get into that hole and into..." He bent down a little, his sticky feet (which grossed me out) moving every which way. "Wonderland." he whispered.

"Wonder... land?" It sounded like an amusement park. "Really?!" I asked excited. I wondered what sort of rides that they had there. "I can get into wonderland?! Do they have that new roller-coaster? The HUGE one that goes fast?" I asked, exaggerating on huge by throwing my arms up in the air to tell him how big it was.

I could see sweat pouring down his face. "Wonderland... is not an amusement park." He told me. "Bit if you take notice to this mushroom, both sides are not the same. One side is black and the other is purple. If you eat the purple side you will grow smaller and smaller, but if you eat the black side, you will grow bigger and bigger." He told me and I examined it.

"OH! So you mean if I eat the purple side, I can be small and get in the hole that Trunks-kun went into." I smiled, taking the mushroom into my hand.

"Yes... but you want to eat it sparingly. If you eat too much, you may not have enough to go back to your normal size."

I nodded. "Thank you Piccolo-san!" I said, running up to the hole, the mushroom tight into my little fingers.

I looked down at it and bit a little of the purple side. At first, I did not feel anything. I thought that Piccolo had cheated me out and gave me something that did not work. But as it turned out. I grew smaller and so small that I could easily walk right into the hole. And walk into the hole I did.

-----------------------------

Well, what do you think? I was going to write this out as one long one shot story, but I thought that I would break it into chapters XD


End file.
